galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
Things We Lock Away
Things We Lock Away is an episode of the TV series Caprica. Plot Teaser In New Cap City, Zoe-A enters a tournament held on behalf of followers of Tamara-A, who have built up a cult around her as the death walker. Still searching for Tamara-A, Zoe-A is disinterested in their death matches, but is forced to face yet more players. She is shot with a shotgun by Tamara-A herself to see if she really is just like her. Zoe-A is overcome with pain, having not experienced injury in V-World before. The pain of being shot reminds her of the house fire that happened when she was a child. Tamara-A shoots her again, revealing she is well aware Zoe-A was looking for it. Act 1 Olaf Willow brings Lacy Rand into the Willow residence's attic, where she is interrogated. Sister Clarice Willow decided against executing her like she did the others in Barnabas' cell. Left alone in the attic, Lacy tries her luck at opening up a boarded-up window, while the Willows discuss what to do with her. Olaf wants the family to keep quiet when discussing it to save their children from gossiping. Sister Clarice leaves for the cabin to meet with Amanda, believing it to be God's will. The Graystone Industries board holds an emergency meeting to reinstate Daniel Graystone as CEO. Though his relationship with the other board members was amicable, the members will not look him in the eye. They agree 14-0 to reinstate Graystone. Amanda searches Sister Clarice's house for any evidence of her being a member of the STO. In New Cap City, Zoe-A lays on the floor in pain. She imagines the teenage version of herself talking about the fire to the child version. Zoe-A gets back up and tries to get things through to Tamara-A, believing the two of them to be the same. One of Tamara-A's aides brings a newspaper clipping over to Zoe-A, which lists those confirmed dead following the MagLev bombing. Tamara and Shannon are listed as victims, and Zoe Graystone is accused of being the bomber. Lacy Rand tries to scream out of the attic window to get help, forcing Olaf to run into the room to shut her up. When he leaves she continues, but no one notices. As she drinks water, she realises it has been drugged to lower her resistance. Back at the cabin, Amanda reports back to Agent Jordan Duram that nothing suspicious has been found. He suggests she investigate the Willow residence instead. When Sister Clarice arrives, Amanda asks if she can live at her house with her, though she insists her family wouldn't approve. As she is in the car, Amanda rummages through her bag. Daniel meets with Joseph to discuss the next steps in the Ha'la'tha-Graystone Industries alliance. Joseph suggests Tomas Vergis be assassinated, as his need to avenge his colleagues in the raid on Vergis Corp will keep him trying. Amanda arrives at the Graystone residence while Daniel is out. He has not been caring for himself, so she puts his dinner plates in the sink. Lacy is woken up by an offer of food from Nestor, but she refuses, saying she will only eat if Sister Clarice is present. In New Cap City, Zoe-A and Tamara-A argue over their existence. Zoe-A insists that the real Zoe died in the MagLev bombing, and she and Tamara-A are computerised copies. Tamara-A refuses to accept this, as she remembers so much of Tamara's life, and suspects Zoe-A remembers her own too. Tamara-A does not care for Zoe-A's claims, and allows her followers to gang up on her to avenge their loved ones who died in the bombing. Act 2 Zoe-A is impaled through the belly by a man who's father died. She imagines Zoe holding her hand. Zoe-A is lifted up and slashed with a sword, then kicked repeatedly by the group as they slash her with swords or beat her with other objects. They walk rings around her as she lies on the ground, then leave so Tamara-A can face her. Tamara-A wonders why Zoe-A doesn't fight back. She is immortal and can regenerate, yet lays down. Zoe-A explains that she is tired of fighting, having done so for far too long. Tamara-A suggests she doesn't fight because she knows she deserves it. Seeing the ghost of Zoe in front of her again, Zoe-A thinks back to Zoe's early teenage life, walking in on her father as he sets up blue-prints for the U-87. She recognises the design as something she drew as a child, which Daniel thinks stuck in his head since. She opens up an old box of her childhood treasures, and sees it is indeed the same design. The ghost of Zoe looks on, and accuses him of stealing her died. Fully aware of the ghost, teen Zoe goes up to Daniel's computer and compares her design and his, wanting to beat him at his own game by coming up with a chassis far better. Ghost Zoe suggests creating life to be an advance over his design. As time goes by, Zoe finalises her avatar program and uses her Holoband to see her prototype in a V-World replica of the room. She welcomes Zoe-A, who quickly learns the world. Zoe-A is confused, as she doesn't remember making herself, which may be a bug, but Zoe tells her it is OK, as she only updates whenever Zoe is scanned. Otherwise, she is a perfect copy and a sentient being in her own right. Back in New Cap City, Zoe-A looks up at Tamara-A, still seeing the ghost, who insists once more that she and Zoe are not the same person, and should stand up for herself. Convinced, Zoe-A gets up to face Tamara-A. Kicking her over, she is able to get her hands on a sword to be equal. Act 3 Sister Clarice watches as Lacy eats in the attic. She hopes Lacy will begin talking, so she will show if she can be trusted. Lacy is angry with Clarice for killing her friends, and implying she killed Zoe. Clarice is unconvinced, as she knows Lacy was tasked with blowing her up, and insists she did nothing to Zoe. Finally, she moves on to the interrogation, wanting to know what happened to Zoe's avatar program, and offers her freedom in exchange for information on where to find it. Lacy confirms to her the avatar survived inside the U-87 prototype, which was destroyed in a crash, and Zoe-A hasn't been seen since. Sister Clarice is sure Zoe had another backup method, and Lacy thinks back to her infinity symbol pendant, which hid a flash drive. Sister Clarice suggests she be sent to Gemenon to join the STO recruitment program, as Olaf and Olaf will otherwise have her killed. She insists her recruitment will save her life. Sister Clarice arrives at the Graystone residence to look for more of Zoe's belongings. She finds Amanda alone and asks if she has gotten Zoe's belongings back from the GDD. The two bond over Zoe, and she invites Amanda to her house to stay instead, as Lacy is quietly taken into a car. In New Cap City, Zoe-A and Tamara-A continue fighting, alternating between using swords and using their legs and fists. Zoe-A tries to reason with her again, but it fails. When Tamara-A conflates her want to see Zoe-A punished with the crowd's desire, Zoe-A tells her she is wrong. Borrowing from the knowledge of the original Zoe, she knows people on V-World seek out their moral depravities, and they don't really care who wins this fight. The two make a connection, and Tamara-A begins to realise the whole of V-World is corrupt. The two join hands, ending their fight, looked on by the ghost Zoe. Act 4 Daniel meets with Tomas to discuss his severance. To keep him away from revenge, he has been offered a tidy profit. Tomas knows Daniel has made a deal with the Ha'la'tha, and that there will be a price on his head. He takes out a sword kept with him for personal defence. He mocks Daniel for his gullibility in thinking Tomas will be fine, and demands he kill him now, as it is Tauron tradition that a man get to decide the time of his death. Daniel instead proposes a pact to devote their resources together to destroying the Ha'la'tha. Tomas shows him his sword, the property of his family for generations. He offers to settle their agreement with a blood pact, but uses this as an opportunity to have Daniel stab him in the heart. Daniel quickly gets on the phone to Joseph. He and Sam come round and begin clearing up the scene, wrapping up the body and then pouring bleach onto the floor, finally taking the sword away. Production Deleted scenes * An extended version of the scene with the Willow family. Mar-Beth is annoyed that Clarice is preparing to pack-up once more having only just come back from her retreat to their cabin safe-house. As they begin talking about Lacy, Olaf takes one of the children away. Clarice explains she has to find the location of Zoe's Apotheosis program as is God's will, and she has be with Amanda. * In the attic, Lacy tries to get through to Nestor that she didn't want to blow them up in the bombing. She tells him she made a promise to Zoe, and he interrupts, telling her he understands that she knows loyalty but is an idiot. She passes out once more to the drugs as he leaves. Clarice enters as she wakes back up to interrogate her. * Alternate take on the interrogation scene after Lacy reveals Zoe-A. Cast * Hiro Kanagawa as Cyrus Xander * Genevieve Buechner as Tamara Adama * Anita Torrance as Mar-Beth * Panou as Olaf * Jim Thomson as Voice of Serge * Thomas Saunders as Jon Parker * Jadyn Wong as Gamester * Luke Welland as Butcher Knife Player * Olivia Steele Falconer as Young Zoe Sources External links * Category:Caprica episodes